


just enough

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [15]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: glitterandheatlightning  asked:“ How did you imagine our future together? “ + nagron? :)





	just enough

**Author's Note:**

> i think people forget that agron is human and vulnerable too. i wanted to show that a little. also, i want to write more nagron making out/domestic shit.

They’re lying on the couch, the flashes of a random cooking show on in the background. It’s late, too late for them to be up like this, but Nasir is laying on top of Agron, head tucked close against his collarbone, too comfortable to drag themselves through the house to their bed.

Agron has his fingers tucked under Nasir’s waistband, brushing over the soft skin there. He’s hyper aware of the goosebumps on Nasir’s bare arms, of the way his cold toes are tucked under Agron’s shins.

“Baby?” Agron whispers, craning his head to the side a little so he can see Nasir’s profile.

“Hmm?” Nasir is awake, barely, staring blindly at the tv.

“Are you happy?” Agron can feel the shifting of insecurities, only lets it leak out when it’s late and he’s tired and only the blue glow can illuminate all his short comings. Agron can’t help spilling over though when he’s grounded by Nasir’s weight on top of him. “Is this what you wanted?”

A hand walks its way up Agron’s side, over his throat and into his hair. Nasir strokes his fingers through the soft strands, turns his head in to kiss the center of Agron’s chest.

“Yes.”

Nasir says it so simply, like it’s just an easy answer. Like Agron can’t breathe sometimes when he looks at him, afraid that he’ll wake up and Nasir will decide he’s had enough. That Agron isn’t enough.

“How did you imagine our future together?” Agron feels himself slightly tremble. He doesn’t know how to ask more, to pull apart his real question. Nasir is good at reading him though, rolling over so he’s pressed to the back of the couch, looking fully up at Agron.

“I imagined this. I imagined you and me, together, with no one else telling us we can’t.” He reaches up, tenderly kissing Agron’s mouth. “What else is there to want?”

“There is more. So much more. Nasir, you deserve everything-” Agron is cut off by Nasir’s mouth again, the kiss slower, tongues touching.

“It’s not about what I deserve or what other people say,” Nasir nuzzles his nose against Agron’s. “It’s about what I need, what I want, and that’s you. It’s always been you.”

Looping his arms around Agron’s neck, Nasir kisses him again and again and again until it’s warm and hazy. He pulls back enough to breathe, to gasp against Agron’s jaw.

“Now take me to bed.”

Agron can do nothing but oblige, looping his arms around Nasir and lifting him easily off the couch. His heart feels a little lighter as he caries Nasir through the house, a weight replaced by a weight. And when he lays Nasir down, if he kisses him a little longer, makes love a little sweeter, then it’s all for Nasir too.


End file.
